That was then, This is now
by XoGlamXo
Summary: Five years have passed, Roy Mustang has reached his goal he is finally Fuhrer. Happy ever after? I think not. Months after someone special to him leaves his life forever. Part 1 FINISHED! Starting Part 2! Long awaited chapter 14! Royai
1. Because of Him

**That was then, This is now**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist so don't sue me!**

**Riza's Thoughts...**

_Why. Why did I stand by his side? I was foolish then...or maybe I was in love... Why couldn't someone else protect him? No. It's my duty. It was mine. Why did i give it all up...just for him.

* * *

_

**Roy's POV**

She left me. It was 5 years ago on this very date. She gave me my usual paper work, i signed the papers. We went our seperate ways to return home as usual. The same thing happened the next day, and the next day and the next...suddenly one day she didn't come to work...and she never came back. Nobody knew what happened to 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

Months later, i found a note, crumpled on my desk, it read...

Dear Colonel,  
As you can see, i have decided to leave without notice, please stop searching for me. It is a waste of time. May our lifes cross again Roy Mustang.

Yours Truly,  
Riza Hawkeye

That was 5 years ago, andI still search for her. I am no longer Colonel, I am the Fuhrur. When she left 5 years ago, it felt that a chunk of my heart left with her. Never to return. I still can picture in my mind, still hoping...someday...she will return back to me. She will walk into my office, point her gun at me and force me to work. I miss those days. For at least the last 3 years, I been drunk...hoping that it was all just a dream. ButI wake up, and it's reality.

* * *

"Stop it Roy.." replied Maes Hughes.

"Huh?"

"Stop think about her"

"...how can I...its all my fault...she left me...and she will never come back..."

"Suit yourself...Its time for me to head home and cuddle up with my sweet daughter!"

"Sure.."

Roy. Drunk. Hoping she would come. What he didnt know, was that every night he was too drunk to drive back home. She was there talking to him. What he didnt know, that he never remembered. It suited her fine. She didn't want him to find her, but he promised himself. "I will find her."

* * *

**Author's Notes : This is my First fanfic, so please don't please too harsh on me, so ahead of time if there are spelling mistakes! Reviews are always helpful!**

**Glam**


	2. It Can't Be

**That was then, This is now. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Come on Gabe, we're going to miss the bus!" Riza exclaimed.

"Comin' Mama!" she replied

Riza sighed...if this never happened...I wouldn't have come here...and he still wouldn't be looking for me.

She looked in her purse.

"Dammit..." she muttered under her breath

"What's the matter mama?" the little girl questioned.

"Looks like we have to wait for the later bus, Mommy doesn't have enough money for the both of us honey...you can go play by the playground..."

"Ok." Gabe replied.

Gabe saw a man in a black coat and underneath a blue uniform. He had black hair and his eyes werecharcoal black.

"Hi mister!" Gabe talked to the man playfully.

The mystery man looked up at the little girl, she had long black hair and large amber eyes...

"Hello little girl...shouldn't you be with your mommy or daddy?" The man questioned.

"My mommy is over there." Gabe pointed to the woman in a tan jacket and black knee length skirt with stunning blond hair.

"Then why are you doing over here?" He questioned.

"My mommy doesn't have enough money for our bus tickets." She replied.

"What's you name?" The mystery man questioned.

"Gabe." she quickly replied.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked over to the woman Gabe pointed out.

He walked over to the woman; he touched his hand lightly over the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me; Miss is this your daughter?"

She turned around, and saw the man's eyes. She almost gasped. She almost gave away her identity. He starred at the blond haired woman.

'Hm... She looks familiar...maybe she is one of the women i dated...' but then he saw her eyes. 'Amber...just like Riza's...' he thought to himself.

"F-f-fuhrer M-m-mustang!" she stuttered. "Yes, that is my daughter", she grabbed Gabe by the arm.

"Come on, we're going home." she said strictly.

"But...mommy you said we didn't have enough money." Gabe retorted.

She blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." Fuhrer Mustang replied. A grin suddenly appeared on his face, and the he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

"Yo, Hughes get over here I'm by the park, come and pick me andtwolovely ladies up." Then he dropped in a lower voice so the woman couldn't hear him, "There is something i want you to see".

'Hughes?' she thought to herself. She would definitely be caught.

Within three minutes of his call a man with a beard in a black militarycarasked, "Whatcha need me for?"

"I need you take these young ladies home, and also me." Mustang replied.

"Ok...come on ladies, hop in!" the man replied.

"I never got your name, Mrs..." Roy replied.

"It's Miss Elizabeth," she answered/

'Miss?' He thought to himself ' Then, why does she have a daughter?'

"Here we are!" Hughes replied.

"Here take this. Call this number when ever you're in trouble." He whispered to the girl so the woman couldn't over hear.

"Bye Miss Elizabeth, Bye Gabe!" Fuhrer Mustang answered back.

Hughes started driving away, when Roy questioned Maes..."Did you see her eyes?"

"Huh?"

"Her eyes. They looked just like...Riza's..."

"Now you mention it...her eyes did look a lot like hers..."

"And her name...Elizabeth, she didn't give me her last name. Do you think it could be her?"

"Wait your not saying..." Hughes voice trailed off.

"This is her, I'm sure of it."

Hughes sighed. "I'll start looking through records for an Elizabeth in this city."

"Good. NowI need some rest, my brain hurts."

Hughes drove in front of now Mustang's mansion.

"OkRoy, this is your stop."

"Wait one more question, If Riza has a kid...who's the father...?"

Maes shrugged. "Roy don't get your hopes up. It's been 5 years since anyone has seen her. You don't expect that one day out of the blue she is coming back into your life?"

"Maybe..." Roy thought to himself..."Maybe..."

* * *

**Riza's Thoughts**

"He's going to find out...about everything...I tried so hard not to show, but now it's too late...what i did cant be fixed. He'll find out the truth.."

* * *

**To be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes : OMGZ! Riza's BAAACK! Why is she hiding her identity? Why does she have a daughter but she's not married? What is Mustang up to? You'll find out soon enough!**

Thanks for reading my story! Please Review!

Glam


	3. Who's There?

**That Was Then, This is Now.**

**Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in this story! But I own this story!

* * *

**

"Gabe...what did that man say to you?"

"Uh...he asked me who was I and he asked me where are my parents. Why, is there something wrong mommy?"

"No, nothing hunny." She tried to force a smile at Gabe, not to frighten her.

"Gabe, go to sleep...mommy has some unfinished business to attend to..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ok." She replied.

When Riza left, Gabe felt scared, so she disobeyed her mother by using the phone. She was going to call the man from earlier.

"Ring. Ring. Ring."

'Whatis that stupid ringing sound?' Fuhrer Mustang thought to himself. He looked at the phone.

"Ring. Ring. Ring."

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mister Mustang? It's me Gabe!"

"Oh hi Gabe," Mustang glanced at the clock. "Why are you calling me at 11 pm, isn't that past your bedtime?" He questioned.

"My mommy isnt home, im scared..." the little girl responded.

'That's odd, what kind of parent leaves there child at home alone?' He thought to himself.

"Ok, I'll be right over."

"He took his gloves, his coat, left the Eastern HQ. and headed towards "Elizabeth's House."

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

"It's me Mr. Mustang."

The young girl slowly opened the door.

"Im scared..." the little girl answered.

"Don't worry, i'll stay here until your mommy comes home."

Within the next half an hour she fell asleep. Since he wasn't sure this was Riza, he decided not to snoop around this woman's house. Incase it was Riza he didn't want to get shot.

"Ding, Dong."

The clock stuck 1. He suddenly woke up and then he heard a creek of a door. He ran into the closest room. The bathroom, and shut the door. He heard a cock of a gun. 'Click.' He careful slid on his white gloves, not sure of what was going to happen next. When the person on the other side slowly reached for the door he was ready to snap.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a woman screamed when opening the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mustang yelled in replied of the scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT MY HOUSE?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Uh, your daughter called me over at 11 pm and told me her mother wasn't home! Thats WHAT!" Mustang replied.

"...I had some unfinished buiness to attend too.., but that doesnt explain why my daughter has your phone number." she glared.

Shivers went down his back when he looked into the woman's eyes. It was like looking at a ghost. A ghost from the past.

She couldn't bare to look him in the eye...because he might find out.

"I...had a feeling that she might need it," he responded cooly.

"Well..my job is done here Miss Elizabeth, by the way...stop by the Eastern Hq tomorrow,I want to talk to you. Alone."

"But,I have to watch over my daughter." She responded quickly. She didn't really want to talk to him.

"I'll have someone watch over her." Mustang replied.

"Fine..." her voice trailed off.

"Good Night, Elizabeth..."

"Good Night, Fuhrer Mustang."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was being stupid, anyway the next chapter is going to be a 2 part episode / chapter thingy. Thank's For Reading and Review!**

**Glam**


	4. Next Day, Part I

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 4, Part I**

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hey, Mustang, there's a woman here to see you!" Colonel Jean Havoc called out.

"If you don't ask her out, I'm taking her." Havoc told him in a low voice.

"Tell her to come in," he responded, paying no attention to Havoc's last remark.

"Hello Sir." she answered.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth, I have a favor to ask you..."

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I want you to come with me."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked acting a little bit shocked.

"Follow me." He stood up and walked past the door, since she was curious, she followed. She was lead into a room with six other blond women.

"Hello, I am Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Youwomen can call me whatever you want." He winked all the women. They fell for his charm. She did not. Mustang had his old subordinates watching from the one-way window.

"Look at that woman! She isn't falling for him!" Major Cain Fuery exclaimed.

"Odd..." Hughes answered.

"I can't find a file about her." Replied Havoc

"Same here over here." Answered Armstrong

"Keep an eye out for her..." Hughes replied.

"Please put your hair up in a bun please." Roy Mustang replied

The women listened to what he said. There were five women who had there hairstyle same as the missing 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

"Interesting..." Hughes answered...

"Now put on the uniforms." Mustang answered.

The women did what they were told.

"Now, I want you to put on these", he handed one out to each, a miniskirt smiling slightly.

Four women immediately wore the miniskirt, two hesitated, the last woman, Elizabeth just stood there.

'Ugh, after all these years he still chases after women in miniskirts. He hasn't changed a bit.' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Miss Elizabeth, please wear this." Roy pleaded holding out the miniskirt.

"No sir, I cannot do that." she replied.

"Very Interesting..." Hughes answered.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes : Muahaha! Cliffhanger! This is going to be a two part chapter, so I'm typing the next part as I speak. Also if you haven't noticed this takes place in the future so I'm guessing Roy's s****ubordinatesranks. Please Review, any suggestions or comments will help! Thanks For Reading!**

**Glam **


	5. Next Day, Part II

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 4, Part II

* * *

**

Next Day, Part II

"Ok very well, now women please pick a choice of your hand gun."

Threeof the women looked at him as if he was crazy. Mustang finally said, "If you do not want to do this task, please go through that door." The three women dashed towards the door.

Two of the women just looked at the gun, and picked it up as it was going to bite them at any second. The other two actually inspected the guns as if they knew what they were doing.

"Hm..." Hughes placed his hand on his chin and scratched it.

"Now hit the target at the center." Mustang ordered.

The first woman, missed with all three bullets trying to hit the board.

"Please miss, go though that door." said Mustang.

The other two women manage to hit the two bullets somewhere on the cardboard.

The last woman hit all three bullets in the center, dead in the center.

"I wonder, maybe he is right for once," Hughes mumbled to himself.

"Please You, You, and You come with me." He pointed to Elizabeth and the other two women beside her.

"Now, let's play a guessing game. First question, Name one of my subordinates.

"Uhh...what's a subordinate?" One of the woman questioned.

"JEAN HAVOC!"The other woman screamed.

"Cain Fuery." Elizabeth answered.

'What is he planning...' Elizabeth thought to herself, 'He's up to something...'

"Please," he escorted one woman to the door. "Go through the door please." Mustang said to one of the woman.

"Now, last question, what makes make my flames?" He questioned charmly.

"Um...that circles on your glove!" The other woman exclaimed.

"You have flint inside your glove that creates a spark, and you use oxygen around you to fuel the flame by using the alchemy circle..." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Havoc escort this woman to your office." He pointed to the woman next to Elizabeth.

"Yes sir." Havoc replied.

When Havoc escorted the woman out of the room, all was quiet for a minute.

"You passed my test Elizabeth, job well done." Mustang replied smugly.

"T-t-thank you sir..." she stuttered.

Roy walked to the door and opened it. "Follow me please."

She followed him to his office. To her amazement, it was filled with pictures, from when she was still in the military. It was as if he was living in the past. Then she saw a picture on his desk. Him and her. Standing together, so happy and carefree. How she wished those days never ended.

He picked up the picture that she was staring at. "See this", He pointed at the woman in the picture. "She left me, five years ago without an explanation. I been looking for her ever since, but you...you remind me of her, so i wish for you to be my 1st Lt. for a day.

She was speechless. He still remembered her, did he still care for her? Did he mean what he said to her five years ago? This can't be...this must be a lie. My whole life been a lie...but she looked in his eyes. Her mind told her no, but her heart told her yes.

She nodded her head, not saying anything, hoping not to spill anything out. Then suddenly he grabbed her arm.

"Riza...I have finally found you."

* * *

**Author Notes: OoOoOoOo! I leave you off at another cliffhanger! How will Riza react? You'll find out in the next chapter of That was Then, This is Now! Thank you for reading and Review!**

**Glam**


	6. I'm Sorry

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

I'm Sorry...

"Excuse me?" she quickly pulling herself away from his grasp. "What did you call me?"

"Stop lying...I know it's you." He chuckled to himself. "Ya know…ever since i met you…you have never been ever to tell one lie that i haven't seen through…"

Riza frowned.

He grabbed her by the arm. "You passed my test, you didn't wear the miniskirt, you shot perfectly, and you answered my question only the closest people would know the answer to." his replied.

She was tired having to lie all the time...trying to have a normal life again, without Roy Mustang, but now… 'It's impossible...he would still look for me until the day he dies...' she thought to herself.

He then with his hand that was around her arm now was around her waist, so she couldn't move, and his other hand was around her neck. He moved closer...and closer...and closer...until his lips touched hers. Old feelings for him started coming back. Why did they come back, she was through with him, or that's what she thought. She tried to fight back, she couldn't...her body wouldn't move. She wanted too...but she couldn't.

He then, breaking the kiss. "Why did you run away from me Riza...?"

"..." She didn't answer, she couldn't.

"Please tell me..." He pleaded in her ear every so gently.

Shivers when down her back. It pleased her that he was talking to her that way.

'But why does he need me...' she thought to herself.

"You gotten to your goal." She stepped away from him. "You gotten what you wanted. You wanted to be Fuhrer, you got your wish." She replied coldly.

"You said yourself, you would follow me no matter what, Riza.," he sadly answered.

"That was then, this is now. I'm living a whole different life...," she answered.

"I can see that, but now all I want is you and only you.," he told her.

Riza started heading off towards the door, holding back the tears in her eyes. Walking faster with each step.

"Wait up Riza!" He called to her

She heard footsteps coming towards her, so she started running again.

"Please Riza! Wait! I want to ask you a question! Just one..."

She paused.

"Who is your daughter's father?" He questioned.

Riza started running away from him and her memories as fast as she could. Trying to outrun him. When she finally got to the park at least a half a mile from the Eastern Headquarters, she finally sat down and rest at the trunk of a tree. All the questions in the world...and he had to ask that one. It would hurt her too much to answer that question. The wound in her heart finally began to heal...but then it was ripped again, by the same cut...by him. She leaned back against the tree. Along the tree, was a little heart carved or more like burnt and inside the heart, it read Riza. This tree brought back old memories. She loved that tree. Like when she loved him. It was her favorite spot in the entire world...but now she regrets thinking that.

"I didn't mean to offend you.." he placed a hand on her shoulder whispering into her ear.

Riza turned around looking into Roy Mustang's sad glare.

'Too late' she thought. She started running again, but Roy caught up to her this time.

"Please...forgive me." Roy held her arm with his head down, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I-i-i don't know what to think about you Roy Mustang anymore." she broke his grip on her and then she ran.

"Running isn't going to help...we still have the one last thing that you still hold dear to your heart." he mumbled to himself.

"Where's mommy Mr. Mustang?" Little Gabe questioned

"Mommy is uh...out right now, so I'll be watching you!" He replied

"Im hungry..." Gabe told him.

"Ok, ill make something for you to eat." He answered

"Mmm, pasta my favorite!" Gabe exclaimed. "It's also mommy's favorite, because she told me that along time ago a man who she cared for used to make it for her.

"Really?" he replied.

"Gabe, have you ever met your daddy?" He questioned her sweetly.

"...No, mommy doesn't want to talk to me about it, she told me that..." she stopped. "My mommy said I couldn't tell anyone." she responded proudly.

"Oh. Ok," he replied a little sadden.

He left the room and then yelled to Hughes..

"HUGHES! CALL RIZA'S NUMBER AND TELL HER THAT WE HAVE HER DAUGHTER!" He yelled.

"Are you sure about this Roy? She seems really mad at you for something.." Hughes told Roy

"Yes...Im positive, wait here I'm going to ask Riza's daughter some questions.."

"Sure.." answered Hughes.

When he returned into the room, again with the pasta she responded..

"Hi Mr. Mustang!" the child responded.

"Hello Gabe, im going to ask you a couple of questions, and i want you to cooperate with me ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Has your mom ever talked about your dad?" He questioned

"She sorta gets mad at him sometimes...sometimes she cries about him...but at the end she always says only if he knew.." Gabe trailed off.

"Ok, Gabe next question can you tell me your birth date?

"May 10." the child responded.

"Ok, that would be all Gabe, thanks for your help...by the way do you know your dad's name?" He questioned eagerly.

She shook her head, indicating that she didn't know.

"Here take this." Mustang held out a lollipop for the little girl. "Thanks you been a great help."

"Hughes, find me the file when Riza left." Roy called out.

"Sure...but why?"

"I want to figure something out just to make sure.." he replied.

"She left Oct. 23rd Roy!" He called out.

"Hm..." he thought to himself

"OH GOD!" Roy suddenly in shock.

"..." He didn't respond.

"Roy...when did it happen?" Maes questioned calmly.

"Did you call her yet?" Roy questioned trying to change the question.

"Yeah, and she is on her way over here." Hughes responded.

"Maes get a car ready; we are going to follow her."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN LIKE STALK HER?" Hughes exclaimed.

"No, I mean follow her around. Well more like you follow her around, but stay as far away as possible, so that she doesn't suspect anything."

"Ok." Hughes replied.

* * *

**Author Notes: Hehehe...What is Roy up to? Well I already know, but you'll find out in the next chapter! Meanwhile, please review! Thanks For Reading!**

**Glam**


	7. The Truth

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

The Truth

The door slammed open. "Where's Gabe?" Riza questioned pointing her gun at Roy's head.

"Woah there! Riza, you didn't think that we would hurt her or anything." Maes told her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed at Roy.

"Mommy!" Gabe ran to her mother's arms.

Riza hugged her daughter tightly, giving an evil glare at Roy's and Maes's direction.

"Thank god you're safe! Let's get out of here." Riza exclaimed.

"Wait, I want to talk to you..." Roy called to her.

"No." she replied firmly.

She started towards the door. "Havoc, Armstrong, Stop her." Mustang responded.

Suddenly the two men appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry Miss Hawkeye we can't let you leave, Mustang's orders." Havoc told her.

"I'm sorry about this..." Riza answered. She drew a gun from her back and pointed it at the men.

"Let me through." She threatened.

Her daughter cluching at her mother's side, staringat the gun pointed at the two men. She couldn't believe it. Her mom, was about to shoot these two poor men, because they were ordered by their leader.

Everything stood still for a little while. Mustang could see that Riza was shaking just a bit while pointing at the gun at her friends. "Let her go." Mustang finally answered.

Riza then, pulled the gun back, and started towards the door. When Riza was heading home, Roy was following quietly behind her hoping that she would not notice, but she did.

"Show yourself..." Riza finally called out while they were in a dark alley.

"Mommy, I'm scared..." Gabe whimpered out.

"It's ok Gabe, it's all going to over soon." Riza tried to comfort her daughter.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of the darknessand landed on Riza shoulders, but then before she drew her gun out, she knew those hands that held a firm grip on her, so that she couldn't run away.

"Roy...let me go." Riza responded firmly.

"No. Not before I can talk to you. Alone." Roy responded, indicating that it was something important.

"Fine wait tillI tuck Gabe into bed." She replied. She dreaded that this day, hoping it wouldn't come.

When she arrived back at the house and tucked Gabe into bed, it was well past 1 am.

"What is it?" Riza asked quickly and angrily, hiding her true feeling behind the wall she build after those long, lonely years.

"I know the truth." Roy slowly replied.

Riza held her breath. 'So he finally knows...' she thought to herself.

"How much of it?" Riza slowly asked, afraid of his response.

"More than I think you want me to know." He paused for a moment.

"She my kid isn't she?"

"...Well, well, well...You _have_ gotten smarter haven't you Roy Mustang. You're correct, she's our child..." she responded coldly.

"Then why did you run away from me then? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me." He questioned angrily.

"Because, y-y-you...don't need me or her..." her voice trailed off.

The door slowly creaked open. A man stood in the doorway.

"That's not true." the man in the doorway replied, when he stepped into the light, it was Maes Hughes.

Riza looked up, she saw Maes's solemn face. 'What is he talking about?' She thought.

"He couldn't eat, or sleep for months. He also hasn't dated or laid his eyes on another woman. He was waiting for you...to return like you always did...but you didn't." Hughes replied sadly.

"Stop Maes...it's not your problem. I should have known sooner...I-I-I'm sorry Riza." Riza could of sworned that she saw a tear drip from his normal emotionless face.

Maes stepped out of the room, but in came another figure, a smaller one this time.

"Gabe! What are you doing out of bed?" Riza questioned shockingly.

"I couldn't sleep..." Gabe rubbed her eyes. "I heard about what you said mommy..." she replied quietly.

"No, it's my fault...I should be leaving now. Good Night, Riza and Gabe." Roy replied.

Riza just stood there as her wall came crumbling down...'Now he knows the truth, but why am i not going after him?' she thought. 'Sure, I'm a little bit flattered that what Maes said about him but...'

"Mommy..." Gabe tugged at her mommy's pant leg. "Is what he said...was it true? Why do you hate him? Why doesn't he live with us? Mommy...Mommy answer me!"

"Gabe..." she whispered out.

Riza started feeling faint, her whole life was flashing before her...'Your useless in the rain Colonel.' 'I will not wear a miniskirt!' 'I-I-I love you Roy...' Her vision starting getting blurry and then fainter and fainter and fainter, until everything was still and white.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So now you know the truth! Roy Gabe's Father! I left you another cliffhanger! >.> I gotta stop doing that. Anyways, thank you muchy for reading the story and I hope you review! Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the reviews! **


	8. No

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the people in this story, and Gabe is owned by Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! **

* * *

**No...**

"Mommy…mommy wake up!" Gabe cried aloud. She noticed after her several piercing cries, something was wrong. So she sprinted out the door hoping that she could meet up with her so called 'father' again.

"Daddy!" she called out into the darkness outside.

"DADDY!" she called out again.

This time she had a response. She heard heavy footsteps coming her way.

"Gabe...why are you still awake?" Roy questioned wondering where Riza was.

"M-m-mommy fell to the ground and she wouldn't wake up!" she cried, bursting into tears.

Roy suddenly ran over to the still limp body in the house. "Hawkeye wake up! Hawkeye…RIZA! Wake up…please…"

She was in the hospital for at least a week, Gabe, was now living with her 'father' Roy, but mostly she at the hospital crying, hoping her mommy would be all right. Roy, gone into shock. The thought of losing her again made him feel sick. So he sat by her bed...waiting for her to wake up. Nobody knows what happened, but from Gabe's details, it seems like she might have gotten into a deep sleep or a coma.

"D-d-daddy, why isn't mommy waking up?" Gabe questioned.

"I-I don't know..." he quietly responded.

He thought to himself, 'No! Im not going to lose her again. She left me...5 years later she returns and now she leaves again...and this time it might be for good…'

"Riza...I love you." Roy whispered quietly in her ear, and he gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**In Riza's Dream**_

She was standing in the light, and in the shadows, stood a man. She could tell by his features even from far away he was handsome and in the darkness that he wasn't too short, but not too tall, but the shadow hid the kind face, it was like a veil, hidden away from the world.

"Roy?" She questioned at the figure in the darkness. She couldn't see the man's face but she knew it was Roy...smiling at her. Riza started running towards the shadow, but the shadow kept moving farther and farther away.

"No... Please stop, don't leave me here!" Riza suddenly was on her knees crying. "No... Don't leave me here alone, please… Roy...I love you." She managed to whisper out.

* * *

_**Back in the Real World**_

"Roy...I love you," said the motionless Riza. Roy blinked. Did she say what he thinks she said? Then, he started seeing her body move.

"Riza?" He questioned. "Wake up, please wake up. Don't leave me here, alone… I need you, you make me complete…"

Slowly her eyes start to open, everything started getting brighter, and clearer, and then she saw a shadowed figure sitting besides her.

"No... It can't be him...he must hate me now..." She thought to herself.

"Riza…please wake up." Roy whispered, not realizing that she had woken up since his head was down.

Suddenly a cool hand when to Roy's face.

Roy suddenly recognized that hand since it when up into his face more than once, he loved the touch.

"Huh? Riza...you're awake! Are you all right? Let me get Gabe!" Roy said eagerly.

"Gabe come here!" He yelled down the hallway of the hospital.

"What is it?" Gabe questioned. The young girl started running. "Mommy!"

Gabe ran into her mother's arms, hugging her.

Roy started smiling. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go..." he finally spoke up.

'No not again. Not this time…' she thought to herself. 'I won't make the same mistake twice.'

"Wait stop, Roy..." She cried out in a whisper, trying to get up.

"Don't leave me alone again..." Riza started smiling and tearing up. "I-I-I love you..." she whispered.

He smiled back brightly and kissed her on the lips, "I love you too Riza...but I must be going..." He winked at her, and gave her one of his famous smirks. "I'll be back later, I promise..." He told her.

Roy left the room, closing the door leaving Gabe and her mother alone. In the back of Riza's mind, she was hoping that Roy would make the right choice.

* * *

**Author's Notes : I had a little writer's block but now I'm over it! OMG last night's Fullmetal Alchemist episode is sooo sad! Stupid Envy, he had to change into Maes's wife and poor Elicia, she too young to understand! T.T **

**Glam**


	9. Now What?

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 8: Now What?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I wish I did! Gabe is owned by Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! I only own the new character coming up in the story! XPP**

* * *

Roy stepped outside of the hospital. A small breeze careless his now pale smooth skin, he sighed. "Now what, I finally got what I wanted right? I finally got her back, and more." 

If you were watching him at that moment, you would think he would be delirious. He finally slowly began his trip home walking.

Finally, he had gotten to his large mansion house. He took out his keys and opened the door. "Ahh, home sweet home..." He slowly went up the stairs and when down the hallway, until he came upon the last room. He took out his keys and unlocked it. "Click." The room was filled with old photo albums, they all had the same maroon binding, but one. He went to the white one with silver borders, and it had a lock. "Click." He opened the lock. Ah, yes it was filled with old memories, like a memory chest, but in pictures. The pictures all contained the same thing. Them, together, and only them. At the back of the album held the most special picture of them all. People say that pictures can say a thousand words, but this picture says more than that. Roy does not know who took the picture, but he is sure it is Hughes. It doesn't really matter anymore. The picture at the back of the album was their last kiss, before Riza left. He sighed, and then took a glance at the clock. It was almost midnight. So, he placed the album back and left the room, locking it before he left. He quickly changed before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Quarter til' five**

After having a sleepless night, Roy got out of bed and stretched.

"I wonder how Riza is doing...I'll stop by the hospital later today." He said to himself.

When getting his daily paper, the headline interested him. "Fuhrer Mustang Has A Secret Love Affair!" After reading the line, he spit out his coffee. That was the craziest thing he had ever read. He quicklychangedinto his uniform and headed towards Headquarters before anymore of this 'rumor' got further out.

* * *

"Good morning Fuhrer Mustang." A woman with light brown hair and green eyes bowed. 

"At ease Gearhart."

Miss Sera Gearhart, the Fuhrer's secretary, when over to Mustang and asked, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Permission Granted."

"Is it true what the papers say about you having an affair, and having a daughter?" The young woman asked.

He didn't answer. Sera noticed that the question offended him so she took it as a yes.

"Sir, would you mind having dinner with me tonight?" Gearhart questioned rather quickly.

"Sure why not, but i would like to stop by the hospital before we have dinner." Roy flashed a smile.

"Let me come with you sir." She wassuspiciousof why he wanted to go to the hospital.

"Ok."

"Fuhrer Mustang, let's go and visit the hospital now since there are no meetings for the next hour." Gearhart suggested.

"Alright, but I need to make a stop by the flower shop."

* * *

He slowly walked up to the small flower shop. They had dozens of flowers and all of them were making his allergies act up. 

"Hm, I think lilies would be good for Riza." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Thirteen Minutes Later...**

* * *

He walked up to 138 at the end of the long and narrow hallway. 

"Knock Knock."

"Come in." Replied a voice inside.

"Hey Riza, feeling any better?"

"Roy!" Riza used he strength to get out of bed and into Roy's welcoming arms.

"I got lilies for you since you love them so much."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you."

Riza leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

What the two lovebirds didn't notice that Roy's secretary Miss Sera Gearhart was watching through the crack of the door, and was getting just a tad jealous.

"Excuse me!" Piped up a voice. Gearhart turned around startled.

A young girl with black hair in pigtails and amber eyes was behind her trying to get through.

"Mommy!" The girl exclaimed. "Uncle Hughes gave me some apple pie!"

"Gabe!" Riza was startled by her daughter's sudden appearance. "Look who decided to drop by!"

"Daddy!" The young girl gleeful ran to Roy and tugged at this pant leg."

"Daddy?" Sera said to herself, "that means that woman..."

"Hey Gabe, that pie looks good, mind giving daddy a bite?"

Gabe reluctantly held out the slice of pie.

"Mmm... Glacier's pies were always the best and always will be you should have some Riza."

Riza took what ever was left of the pie from Roy's grasp. "Mmm! This is good!" Roy smiled.

Suddenly a voice interrupted. "Sir, we better get going, you have a meeting with the Fullmetal alchemist."

He sighed. "Ok Riza, I guess this is where we part once again, Edward calls." Roy looked at Gabe. "Ok Gabe, daddy has to go to work so give daddy a kiss good bye." Gabe kissed her daddy's chin.

"Bye Riza, Bye Gabe, I love you."

"Buh Bye Daddy!" "Bye Roy..."

Roy turned around to head towards the door; suddenly Riza's legs gave away. Before she hit the ground, he caught her. "Riza, don't push yourself too hard, let me help you back to the bed."

Roy's arm slipped under Riza's legs and back, carrying her to the bed.

"Gabe, make sure mommy stays in bed ok?" "Ok!"

Roy smiled it return.

Sera Gearhart walked out of the hospital at a brisk pace.

"If I can't get him, then I'll just have to get rid of her."

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Wheee! I finally got over my really bad writer's block! I'm typing up the next chapter right now! This is Part 2 of the story, >.> don't ask why but I think this is a good place for part 2! Also I added a new character Sera Gearhart, she'll be playing a slightly major roll in this story later on. Also Ed, Al, and Winry are coming to visit soon!**


	10. Meeting with Fullmetal

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 9: Meeting With Fullmetal**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I would be rich, but I do own Sera! >. 

* * *

Fuhrer Mustang's Office**

"Well, well, well…Look what I have here. Fullmetal, Miss Rockbell. Finally decided to come out of hiding to come and visit me. Anyways how have you been?"

"Pretty good Mustang, could be better." A young man dressed in a red cloak, black top and black pants was standing next to the two.

"Now, who's this?"

"Don't recognize him Mustang? It's Alphonse, you know my younger brother. Are you really that old now?" He mocked.

Roy chortled, "Really? Wow then you really have shrunk."

**"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL, THAT A SPIDER CAN STOMP HIM?**

Winry kept starring at the secretary. "Mr. Mustang, who is she?"

"Oh, that's my secretary Miss Sera Gearhart. Now let us stop the small talk and get down to business. What are you here for?"

"Uh, I forget...oh yeah, how's you search going?" Edward questioned rather quickly.

Roy laughed. Edward Elric hasn't been in the East for at least 3 years.

"Actually Ed, I finished my search. I found her, and she's at the hospital, room 138. Just incase you want to visit her; she'll be surprised that you came back. Now excuse me, I'm going out for dinner tonight so if you don't mind I'm leaving. Miss Gearhart I'm picking you up at 7, so don't be tardy." So, with that he left the room leaving Ed, Al, and Winry behind.

* * *

Roy got dressed in his casual clothes for the first time in a while. By the time 7'o clock rolled by it felt like ages.

Mustang drove over to Miss Sera's house on the other side of the town.

* * *

"Knock, Knock."

The door opened, "Hello Roy". Sera was in a short black dress that sparkled in the light.

"My, my, what a fancy dress Miss Sera." Roy replied plainly, making no sign of emotion.

"Thank you Roy." The woman answered.

"Fuhrer would be just fine."

* * *

The "couple" had dinner at La Champs, a relatively new restaurant and very fancy.

Roy had steak, while Sera had a salad, and both had wine to do with there dinner. In addition, the two danced while they were there.

"I had a great time with you Roy. Want to go out again tomorrow night?" The woman flirtatiously asked.

"Sure". He replied.

The woman planted a kiss on Roy's gentle lips.

"Good night Fuhrer Mustang."

* * *

When Roy arrived at his house, he smelled just like Sera. That was because she was all over him tonight, and probably again tomorrow night. He took a deep breath a sighed. "Why did I say yes to her to dinner again?"

Mustang took a long shower and when straight to bed, thinking about Riza.

* * *

**NEXT DAY

* * *

When Roy woke up, he turned on the news as he always did in the morning.**

_**"Late last night, there was a shooting at the Eastern Hospital. Luckily only was person was injured, and that person was in good condition, but the shooter is still on the loose". Replied the news reporter.**_

As soon as he heard the word shooting and hospital, Roy raced downtown to find out if Riza was ok, and she was.

The scary part was that Riza's room was moved because there were bullet holes in window.

"Riza! Are you all right? Were you hurt? Where's Gabe?" He asked franticly

"Roy, calm down! I sent Maes to take care of Gabe, and yes Roy I'm ok."

"Then how come there were bullet holes through your window?"

"It's alright, I didn't get hit, once of the nurses in the room got hit."

"Ok..." he replied.

After Roy left, Riza sighed. She felt bad the she had to lie to him. She glanced down at her arm. 'At least it stopped bleeding...'

* * *

**Sera Gearhart's House**

"Dammit, I was so close, but next time I'll get her. Nobody messes with Roy Mustang and gets away with it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bah, I would of updated earlier, but I was buzy typing up an essay for writing! XPP Guess what! I figured how this story is going to end! Now...to figure out what goes in between... Also, thank you to all my reviewers! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Glam**


	11. Important Business

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 10: Important Business

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! But I own Sera!**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE?" screamed Riza Hawkeye.

"Sorry ma'am, but it says in your profile that you can't leave." The nurse replied a bit taken back.

"Bring the doctor here right this instant!" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Mommy, I'm bored. Where's daddy?" Gabe questioned.

"That's what I would like to know..." Riza muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Riza! Hey Gabe!" Exclaimed a man with dark green hair and glasses. Can you guess who it is? Yup, it's the one and only Maes Hughes.

"Maes! What are you doing here?"

" I snuck away from work to bring you some of Glacier's apple pie since hospital food is disgusting!"

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." Riza replied.

Suddenly Riza shot him a look.

"Why did you sneak away from work? Don't you have a meeting with Roy?"

"Heh...I sorta came down here to escape Roy's 'snapping' wrath. For some reason he seems really stressed out lately."

"Oh..." There was a long silence between the two.

"Well, I got to go back to work or else Roy will turn me into toast."

Riza chuckled at the thought, suddenly...

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! I got chocolate for you!"

"Aww, Gabe that's sweet of you, but where did you get the money for that?"

"Daddy gave the money to me!" Gabe answered proudly.

"Well, I'll try to drop by again soon Riza, bye!"

"Bye Maes, I hope Roy wouldn't be too mad at you!

"Bye Uncle Hughes!

* * *

As soon as Hughes left, the doctor entered.

"Ah, Mrs. Must-"

"It's Miss Hawkeye." Riza interrupted

"Oh, I apologize Miss Hawkeye, Well onto business. You are free to go, but it seems the Fuhrer wants you to stay in the hospital for at least another week."

'Why does he want me to stay here longer?' Riza thought.

Suddenly Riza came up with a plan to get out of the hospital.

"May I use your phone?" She questioned.

"Sure, go down the hallway, and it's on your left."

"Thank you."

'A phone call to Eastern Headquarters should do the trick...' Riza thought.

* * *

"Hello, Eastern Headquarters. How may I help you?" Asked a female voice.

"May I speak to Fuhrer Roy Mustang please?"

"Please hold..." Replied the woman.

After wait for about a minute, the voice returned.

"I'm sorry, he's not available right now, he's having a conference with General Hughes."

The thought of Roy torching Hughes up came back into her head.

"It's an emergence, please put me through to Fuhrer Mustang, I know General Hughes wouldn't mind."

The woman sighed, "Please state your name".

"Riza Hawkeye." She said impatiently.

"Ok, please hold."

* * *

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

"HUGHES COME BACK HERE!"

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

"What the..."

The room was all burnt up from playing Hide and Seek with Hughes. Luckily, the phone was still intact.

"Hello, Mustang here", He answered.

"Sir, there is a Riza Hawkeye on the ling, she says it's important. Do you want me to patch the call through?"

"Yes please."

"Hello?"

"Riza! Are you ok?"

She sighed. "Yes Roy, I'm fine. I'm calling you because I want to leave the hospital but I can't. Can you please come over and pick me up?"

"Sure anything for you Riza." He answered happily.

"Ok thanks, see you soon, and Gabe says Hi."

"Tell Gabe that I'm coming soon. I love you." Roy replied.

"I love you too..." Riza replied through the phone.

"Click."

* * *

"Oooh! Was it Riza?" Questioned a head behind the burnt rubble."

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up. You're dismissed, go home."

"Aww, but I didn't show you Elisia's honor roll yet!"

Roy shoved Maes out the door.

"Bye Maes!"

"Fine bye Roy." He replied grumpily.

"Tell the guys that they can leave early today."

"Sure, they'll be really glad..."

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

"What took you so long daddy!" Gabe ran to him with open arms.

Roy chuckled, "Sorry Gabe, traffic. Please forgive me?"

"Ok! I forgive you!" Gabe went on her tippy toes and gave a kiss on the cheek to her daddy.

"Here Gabe." Roy held out some change, " Why don't you get something to eat, I bet your hungry."

"Thanks daddy!"

As soon as Gabe dashed out of the room, Roy closed the door.

"You spoil her too much." Riza answered.

"Well, she is my only daughter." He replied

Roy slyly maneuvered his hands around Riza's stomach.

"So are you ready to leave this place?" He whispered in her ear.

Riza kissed him on the cheek, "Yeah, let me pack up my stuff and we can leave".

Within ten minutes, Gabe was back in the hospital room with Riza and Roy, and were ready to leave.

* * *

**In The Car

* * *

**

"So, I guess it's to your place?" Roy finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered.

"Mommy can I show daddy my room?" Gabe questioned.

"Sure, but hurry because daddy is very busy." Riza replied.

* * *

**In Riza's House

* * *

**

When Roy entered the house, he took a good look around, because last time he was in a rush when he was here.

'Wow, she must have the cleanest house in East City...' Roy thought

The 'house' contained a small living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchen.

"Daddy!" He felt Gabe tugging at his sleeve.

"Come see my room!" She exclaimed

"Ok, lead the way!"

Suddenly a thought came to him, 'This place is much too small for the two of them to live here...What if...'

"Ahem." Roy cleared his throat to get attention.

"Yes?" Riza questioned.

"Err...Riza I was wondering if-"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"Aw crud, sorry Riza, sorry Gabe. I almost forgot I have some important business to attend to. Bye, love you!" Roy walked out the door, blew a kiss in the air, and got into the waiting car.

* * *

**AT MUSTANG'S MANSION

* * *

**

"Miss Sera Gearhart is waiting for you in the living room sir."

"Thank you Private."

As soon as the private left, the room Sera went to Roy with open arms.

"Roy I missed you! What kept you so late? I cooked dinner for the two of us tonight, it's getting cold."

He replied with a smirk. "Sorry Miss Gearhart, I had something very urgent come up."

The woman paid no attention to what he was saying.

'Yes,...everything is perfect, everything according to plan for now...just one more thing...' Sera thought to herself.

After the two finished eating their dinner, Sera lead Roy back to the living room, shades drawn back and the window open so you could see the starry sky above.

"Do you know what would make this night perfect?" The woman questioned with a sly smile.

"Umh?" Mustang wasn't paying attention, he had his mind on something else, so he paid no attention to the woman's advances as she came closer and closer...

* * *

**MEANWHILE...

* * *

**

"Oh..." Riza looked down at the table, which laid his coat.

Riza being curious, rummaged through the pocket of the coat.

"Hm... He might be needing this." Riza picked up the coat and the white ignition gloves.

"GABE!" Riza called out. "I'm going to daddy's house you stay home and be a good girl!"

"M'kay mommy!"

* * *

**WHILE WALKING TO ROY'S HOUSE

* * *

**

'What could be so important that he couldn't remember to bring his coat and glove with him...'

"DING DONG!" Riza rang the doorbell, nobody answered.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!" Still nobody.

"Hm, maybe I can see if anyone is inside..."

Riza spotted an opened window with a dim light.

What Riza saw, was more than what she needed to know.

"I should have known that he would pull a trick like this..." Oh yes, Roy was in the house, but there was more!

A woman.

Riza peeped through the window and saw Roy and his secretary together, in what seemed a passionate lip lock. Roy's hand was placed above her chest, and her hands was placed on the collar of his shirt.

Riza scoffed, she felt her eyes getting damp. "HA! Some important business to attend asshole." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: ACK! I'm sorry! I couldn't update this earlier, I was busy all last week, anyways I know this chapter is long...but sorta good news is that I only have 3 or 4 more chapters for this fic, and it's finished! Hehe, I couldn't help myself so I left you with a cliffy! I'll answer my reviews for the next chapter!**


	12. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 11: Sometimes the Truth Hurts**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I don't own Gabe either >.> She belongs to Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! I just own Sera.

* * *

Riza's Thoughts... **

'No... NO! He wouldn't do something like this, he cares about me right? Or maybe he was just using me...'

* * *

Riza Hawkeye started walking home and then about 1/4 the way home, it started raining. She stopped walking, and just stood out in the rain, trying to wash all the images coming up in her mind with Roy and that woman. Suddenly, a honk disturbed her from her thoughts from shooting that woman to a bloody pulp. 

"Hey Riza, whatcha doing out there in the rain?" exclaimed the cheery voice inside of the car.

Riza blinked, trying to remember who that man was in the car, "Maes!" she finally replied. 'Oh crap, what am I suppose to say when he asks me what happened? Oh, I went to Roy's house and saw him hooking up with another woman? Ha-ha yeah right.'

"So what where you doing out here?" He questioned, with a tint of evilness in his eyes.

"Uh, I was going to get some uh...dinner! Yeah I was going to get some dinner for Gabe!" Riza replied.

"Hm... Do you want a ride back to your place? Cause I was about to get home, but your place is on the way to mine so it wouldn't be a problem."

Riza nodded, "Thanks Maes".

* * *

**At Mustang's Mansion

* * *

**

The house was silent since Sera left, too silent. "Hm, I guess I should go back to headquarters and finish up those papers, since I need them for my vacation." He looked around for his coat. "Damn, I swore I had my coat somewhere around here..." He looked around his room, "Uh oh, I left it at her place. Oh well no big deal, I have to ask her something anyways she wouldn't mind."

* * *

Within the next 10 minutes, Riza got back into her house with Gabe at her side. "Mommy, why do look so mad?" Gabe questioned. "Gabe go to your room, I have to talk to your father about his important business today." Riza said in a tone that even the serial killer Scar would back down on. "Mommy, answer my question!" Gabe exclaimed. 

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

Riza walked towards the door, "Gabe, I said go back to your room, and I mean now." she answered calmly.

Reluctantly Gabe returned to her room. Riza open the door, and it wasn't the person she wanted to see right now, or ever again in her case.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"Is something the matter Riza?" Roy's eyes looked like they were filled with worry; she couldn't bear to look in those eyes, because to her those eyes deceived many, including her.

"Get out Roy." Riza said plainly.

"What?" Roy asked.

"I said get out now!" Riza screamed.

"I never want to see your face again", Riza spoke up trying to block the tears from his vision.

Roy sighed, "Fine, but can at least have my coat back?" Riza threw the coat at him, and shoved him out the door.

When he was just about to turn around, she slammed the door in his face.

"Daddy!" Gabe screamed.

"Gabe, I forbid you to ever see him again. He's not your father, a real father would never turn their back against there own family." Riza said in a monotone voice.

* * *

**Reviews from last chapter: **

**Lt. Hawkeye: T.T I didn't actually plan for this part, it just sorta came to me, and yup I will keep up the story. **

**Demon Darkchild: Hehe, thanks! The story might go a bit longer than I originally thought…**

**Jazze Al-Bhed Girl: NOOOOOOOOO! The royainess will never be gone! ****Don't cry! **

**Saffiremoon21: Yup Roy _is _going to be in very big trouble with Riza!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Blah, I been so busy lately, that I haven't have time update . and I have been writing some of the chapters in a notebook late at night…and I went on a vacation so…here's the chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short, but the next chapter should come a bit quicker, I'm hoping next week. That's all for now! Thanks for reading and please review, they make me write faster!**

**Glam**


	13. Getting Lost Isn't Always A Bad ThingPt1

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 12: Getting lost isn't always a bad thing **

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I don't own Gabe either >.> She belongs to Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! I just own Sera.**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback to last chapter**

"Gabe, I forbid you to ever see him again. He's not your father, a real father would never turn their back against there own family." Riza said in a monotone voice.

* * *

Those words kept running through her head, "No! He is my daddy. Mommy's just saying that because she's mad! Right?" 

Gabe runs down the stairs and towards the downstairs window and opens it up.

"Daddy! Come back!" She screams out the window.

Riza on the other hand just walks up the stairs towards her room. When the door to Riza's room shut, Gabe opened up the door and run down the street.

"Daddy!" She screams.

No reply. Gabe begins to chase after the car, but it speeds up.

"Daddy..." Gabe looks around her surroundings and nothing seems familiar.

"Uh oh...I think I'm lost. Think! Gabe said to herself, what mommy tell me if I ever got lost..."

Gabe imagined her mother pointing at her, "Don't ever tell anybody you're lost!" "Hm... I already did that."

She imagines her mother again, "Go to the nearest phone, and call mommy, Uncle Hughes, or Uncle Edward."

She couldn't call her mother cause then she'll find out that she sneaked out. She couldn't call her daddy because then he would get in even more trouble, and she couldn't call Uncle Hughes because he'll start to worry about her mommy and daddy. She could call her Uncle Edward, her mommy and daddy told her stories about him...

* * *

**Flashback**

"He was always some sort of a midget I suppose, but I think that was because he wouldn't drink his milk." Gabe remembered what her daddy told her about him. "He was nicknamed the Fullmetal Alchemist; he always got into trouble that shrimp. He also had a younger brother, he was always in a suit of armor and he loved cats, but Ed would never let him keep one." Roy chuckled at the thought of the mock battle he had with Edward years ago. "I actually fought him once, but it ended as a tie." Gabe loved the stories that her daddy told her, it made her feel like they were a family, her mommy and daddy together, and her. One big happy family, but not anymore. Well not right now.

"Gabe," Roy Mustang whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I'll tell you a secret about Edward Elric."

Gabe listened carefully.

"If you ever call him a midget, a shrimp, or anything that relates to the word small, he will do something funny." Roy smiled, it was years since he ever saw Fullmetal, but he was always the same. Call him small, a midget, shrimpy, and he would blow up at you, almost literally.

Gabe smiled at that memory, she never met the man, but one day she would try that secret her daddy told her about the famous Fullmetal Alchemist.

**End Part I**

* * *

**Author's Note: Gomen! I think that means sorry in japanese.. It's a bit on the short side, but I didn't want to leave my readers hanging! In the next part, comes Edo! I think I'm pretty sure this chapter will have 2 or 3 parts to it so stay tuned! Also thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long, I had to finish up my summer reading T.T Don't worry the roiai will be back soon enough! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! I need to fix up my writing skills or what's left before school starts!**

**-Glam **


	14. Getting Lost Isn't Always A Bad ThingPt2

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 12: Getting Lost Isn't Always A Bad Thing**

**Part II

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I don't own Gabe either >.> She belongs to Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! I just own Sera.

* * *

**

After Gabe finished her little memory, she looked around for a telephone booth. Lucky her there was one right across the street. She already remembered her daddy telling her that he was a dog of the military, so her best bet was to call central headquarters. She looked in her pocket for some spare change to use the phone booth and then she found some left over changed from when her daddy gave her money, also she found her daddy's phone number with the Central Headquarters number.

* * *

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

No answer

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

"Hello Central Headquarters speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uh...Can I speak to Edward?" asked Gabe.

"Edward who miss?"

"Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist! My daddy told me that he really short."

"Please hold on ma'am."

* * *

**At Central Headquarters...**

"Knock, Knock, Knock."

"Who is it?"

"There is a phone call on the line for you Mr. Elric."

"If it's Hughes again telling me more about his daughter and wife, you're talking to him Al!"

"Hello?" Gabe piped from the other end of the phone.

"Um...who is this?"

"Gabe!" she exclaimed.

"Al do you know a Gabe?" questioned Ed.

"Sorry brother, Winry do you know a Gabe?" Alphonse asked.

"Nope, why don't you ask for her last name?" Winry told Ed.

"Gabe, what's your last name?" Questioned Edward, afraid of the answer he would get.

"Hawkeye."

* * *

Edward dropped the phone.

"Brother what did she say?" Al asked when he dropped the phone.

"The girl said H-H-Hawkeye..."

Winry then picked up the phone from the ground

"Hi, Gabe, what's your mommy's name?" Winry asked the girl sweetly.

"Riza."

Ed's eyes then almost popped out of his head. Winry just gave the phone back to Edward.

"So Gabe, who's your daddy?"

"My daddy's name is Mustang or something like that, sometimes people call him Fuhrer."

Edward then fell to the floor twitching. "Please tell me this isn't happening!" Edward yelled.

"H-He h-h-ad a k-kid w-with H-H-Hawkeye! MAKE IT STOP!" Edward screamed.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Asked Gabe.

"W-what do you w-want?" Ed stuttered.

"Can you pick me up and drive me to mommy's or daddy's house?"

"Sure, where are you?" Asked Edward, who finally recover from the spaz attack.

"It's near a place that sells metal arms and legs." Gabe answered.

"She must be talking about my auto-mail shop! That's only a couple minutes away!" Winry exclaimed.

"Gabe, stay where you are, we'll be there as fast as we can! Come on Al!" said Ed.

"Ok!" and with that Gabe hung up the phone.

* * *

"That, stupid womanizing bastard...I should of know that he would have done something like this." Riza muttered, while shooting at a pillow pretending it was Roy's head.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, I have extra time so I finished up this chapter just before my trip which is tomorrow so, be happy! Uh...yeah so I guess there will be more edward in the next chapter! Blah, why does my muses tell me to kill one of the characters? T.T don't worry I'll try not to! Uh...yeah, maybe something in Vegas will spark me an idea for another royai story...I got a royai story partically typed up but I'll publish it when I finish this fic. Well that's all for now! Thanks for reading! I got 3000+ hits for this fic! Keep them coming! Don't forget to review!

Glam


	15. No! Let me drive!

**That was Then, This is Now**

**Chapter 13: No! Let me drive!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I don't own Gabe either >.> She belongs to Jazze Al-Bhed Girl! I just own Sera.**

* * *

**Note: If you didn't read the last chapter, press the back button now!

* * *

**

Since Al and Winry didn't trust Ed driving the car to Gabe, because the last time he drove...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey!" Yelled an old man driving. "Get of the road shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! I BET YOU CAN'T SEE OVER THE STEERING WHEEL!" Yelled Ed

"I bet it's the same for you midget!" The man replied.

"OK, THAT'S IT!"

Ed took a 90-degree turn and tried to crash into the old man's car...but failed and hit a tree.

* * *

"Brother let me drive!" exclaimed Al. 

"No let me!" retorted Winry.

Ed handed his keys over to Al because since he also paid for part of the car, so he should be allowed to drive it. Even though he drives slower than a snail afraid that, he would drive over a stray cat or something along those lines.

* * *

**At Riza's house

* * *

**

"I can't believe that he tricked me. I thought he truly loved me." Riza thought to herself.

Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't alone, she had Gabe. She sent her to her room; she must have been scared of what just happened.

Finally, Riza got out of her room to check on Gabe.

She knocked on Gabe's door. No answer.

"Maybe she's asleep." Riza thought

"Creeeeeek." Lighting illuminated the room. BOOM. It was empty.

"Gabe!" She shouted, but all she heard was her own echo.

Riza ran down the stairs. Lighting brightened the room up. BOOM. The door was open.

* * *

**In Roy's Car

* * *

**

"Why is Riza so mad at me? I didn't do anything to make her mad! Was it something I said? Did I call her fat? UGH, women!" Yelled Roy, while banging his head on the steering wheel. After a couple of honks and beeps and some words that shouldn't be mentioned here, he got back to his mansion.

When he had gotten inside, he looked at his answering machine. It had a number three and it was flashing. Roy sighed and pressed the play button.

"Beep! You have three new messages."

"Hey Roy! Come by for dinner tonight!" said the tape recording of Hughes

"Fuhrer sir, you have a message from the Elric brothers. They say it's an emergency."

"Hey Roy baby, I had fun tonight! Call me back when you get back!"

"Oh shit." It had finally hit him. Riza saw him with Sera.

Roy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was innocent though! He never wanted Sera to kiss him in the first place; in the end, he pushed her away.

"UGHHHHHH!" Roy shouted.

How was he going to make Riza trust him again? Lighting shone through the open window. As soon as he reached to close the window, the phone rang. He suspected it was going to be Sera or Hughes calling him, but it wasn't.

"ROY MUSTANG! PICK UP THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled an oh so familiar voice.

"AL! You're driving too slow!" Yelled Winry.

"I don't care if it's duck crossing! Let me drive!" Screamed Ed from the back seat.

"But brother, last time you drove, you ran over a skunk!" Al replied.

"Stop it both of you! You people are acting like children! Let ME drive!" Exclaimed Winry, taking out her wrench.

"Just take it Winry! Just please don't drive over any kitties!" Al begged with tears flowing from his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I know this chapter is short, no offence to Ed! -sweatdrops- Thanks random Riza fan for the suggestion about adding more detail! I'll tried to this chapter so...hope you like it! 4555 hits for this fic, keep them coming! Thanks for reading, and please review or comment about this story or my writing! **

**Glam**


	16. Give me my daughter back!

**That was Then, This is Now **

**Chapter 14: Give me my daughter back!**

"ROY MUSTANG! RETURN MY DAUGHTER BACK THIS INSTANT!" Yelled a very angry Riza Hawkeye.

"Huh?" he questioned back calmly.

"Don't think this is a joke Roy Mustang!"

"What's a joke? I don't get it!" he replied pathetically.

"Ugh, just stay where you are right now, I'll be over in 15 minutes.

"Er...ok?"

"Click"

'What just happened here?' he asked himself, still a bit confused and aggravated by today's events.

------------------

"Hah! Finally we're here!" exclaimed Edward, "Now...just where is she anyways..."

A young girl with black hair taps Ed on the shoulder, "Excuse me Mr. Short Man, do you know where I can find an Edward?" The girl questioned.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE SHOULD BE IN KINDERGARDEN?" Screamed Ed, since he was going through one of his spaz attacks.

"Oh, so you're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Edward, my daddy told me all about you and how your so short and stuff and you have a girlfriend named Winry!" Happily replied the young girl.

"Brother! Do not scare of people like that; you remember what the doctor told you, that's bad for your health! With all your stress, you'll die young!" Alphonse answered worriedly.

"Hey, who's this little girl?" Winry questioned.

Winry squatted down to Gabe's height, took a good look at her, and asked, "I'm assuming your Gabe?"

"Uh huh!" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Can you take me back to my mommy and daddy now? I don't want mommy to worry over me."

"Eh, don't worry kiddo; we'll get you back to where you belong in no time! Right Al, Winry?" The two nodded in response.

-----------------------

In the meantime...

"Bang, Bang, Bang."

"How dare you kidnap Gabe? Do you think this is a joke Mustang?" Riza shouted aloud.

"But...I didn't kidnap her! I swear Riza I didn't lay a finger on her, honest!"

"Ha, that's funny, I thought you were being honest too when you told me when you weren't going out with any women also!"

"Riza...is there something that you know that I don't?" Roy questioned.

"Don't call me that! I'm not some toy to be fooled around with! I'm sick of this Mustang, I'm sick of all the games you been playing since you found me again...I knew this was just a cruel trick."

"Ri-Hawkeye, what are you talking about?" Roy questioned still confused about the situation.

"I'm saying that I saw you the other night with Sera, after you left us." Riza marched out of the room quickly.

"RIZA! Come back! You don't know the truth!"

"I don't need the truth, when I saw what was right in front of me Roy Mustang." She answered back with a glare.

**Author's Notes: **Yeaaaaaaa, I somewhat got a little bit sidetracked, high school, friends, people, realitives, deaths, tests, and science, yeah all that good stuff So I finally got up and updated this...don't expect this fic to be updated really often, it might, it might now, it mostly depends on my mood. Well, thanks for reading, and if you have time, leave a review!


End file.
